1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for modifying fibers or fabrics.
2. Background Art
For synthetic and natural fibers, it is desired from the past to impart antistatic and moisture absorption properties to synthetic fibers and to improve the texture and shrink resistance of natural fibers. It has been proposed to achieve such improvements by applying viscose to fibers, coagulating and regenerating the viscose, water washing and drying, thereby coating surfaces of fibers with regenerated cellulose.
However, several problems are left with the modifying method of coating fibers with regenerated cellulose derived from viscose because the method includes the steps of applying viscose (i.e., a solution in an aqueous sodium hydroxide solution of cellulose xanthate formed by modifying cellulose with highly toxic carbon disulfide) to fibers and then coagulating and regenerating the viscose. In the steps of forming, coagulating and regenerating cellulose xanthate, workers can be exposed to carbon disulfide. This fiber modifying method is also insufficient in improving antistatic, moisture absorption and shrink resistant properties because the regenerated cellulose coated itself has insufficient moisture absorption.
To solve the problems associated with the method of modifying fibers by coating them with regenerated cellulose derived from viscose, JP-A 61-252369 discloses to modify fibers by applying an aqueous sodium hydroxide solution of cellulose to fibers, coagulating and regenerating for thereby coating surfaces of fibers with regenerated cellulose. This method, however, is limited in that cellulose must be dissolved in an aqueous sodium hydroxide solution at low temperature. Additionally, the cellulose used as the raw material must be one whose solubility is increased by reducing a crystalline structure, for example, a cellulose obtained by acid hydrolysis of wood pulp followed by ball milling, or a regenerated cellulose prepared from viscose or the like.